Dan tak Mungkin
by Chancha D'Black Angel
Summary: Dan tak mungkin untukku,Untuk gapai cintamu,Walau rasa di hati ingin memilikimu,Cinta harus berkoban,Walau harus menunggu selamanya  Aku tau kau bukan untukku.


Fic pertama Cha.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Dan tak Mungkin-nya Agnes Monica. Jadi kalo baca fic ini, ya … di usahakan untuk juga mendengar lagunya : )

Happy Reading ^_^

**Dan tak Mungkin**

**Written by : Chancha – Flower**

**Disclaimer : **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gener : Romance and Angs**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning:**** AU,**** OOC's,**** Skip time, main**** POV !**

Di bulan Desember, angin bertiup kencang membawa awan hitam bertanda akan ada hujan, tapi itu tidak menyulutkan semangat gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kota saat ini. Menunggu. Itu yang dilakukannya. Dia menunggu seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

″Sakura.″

Merasa dirinya dipanggil gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun menoleh, ″Ah, Sasuke. Kau datang.″ Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Uchihan Sasuke, pemuda itu yang ditunggu oleh Sakura.

″Hn. Gomen terlambat, kau sudah lama menunggu ?″ tanya Sasuke, lalu dia duduk di samping Sakura. ″Oh, tidak apa. Tidak kok, tidak lama.″ Jawab Sakura beserta senyum di bibirnya. Yang di katakan Sakura adalah sebuah kebohongan, dia sudah 1 jam lamanya menunggu Sasuke.

Hening.

Lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan, ″Sasuke, apa yang mau kau bicarakan itu ?″

Sasuke menghela nafas, ″Apa kau tau ? Anak baru di kelasmu itu ?″ Tanya Sasuke. ″Ino Yamanaka ? Iya, dia satu bangku denganku. Memangnya ada apa ?″ kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

″Entahlah, sepertinya… aku menyukainya.″

DEG.

Hati Sakura sakit serasa di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengetaui orang yang kita cintai itu mencintai orang lain sakit rasanya, Sakura telah mencintai Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya cinta Sakura bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sakura tersenyum miris, ″Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama… Sasuke.″ Katanya lirih, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. ″Ya, mungkin.″

Sakura melihat Sasuke, begitu miris rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai tapi mencintai orang lain. Sakit. Tanpa sadar Sakura memegang dadanya, meremasnya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya tapi cepat-cepat menyengkanya.

Dia harus kuat, cinta tidak harus memiliki. ″Kau tidak apa, Sakura ?″ Pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. ″Ah, iya, aku tidak apa-apa,″ katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum Sakura adalah topeng dari wajah aslinya saat ini, hatinya begitu hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia butuh sendiri sekarang, ″Sasuke, aku harus pulang.″ katanya pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. ″Hn, baiklah. Perlu aku antar ?″ tawar Sasuke.

″Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri,″ kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. ″Kalau begitu hati-hati, Sakura.″

″Iya, _ja nee_, Sasuke.″ ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali pulang ke rumah, tapi tiba-tiba tetes-tetes air membasahi bumi. Akhirnya hujan turun, seakan mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini. Tidak tahan lagi, Sakura akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya yang selama ini ia tahan.

Sakura menangis, air mata Sakura bercampur bersama tetes air hujan.

**Sakura POV**

Saat Sasuke mengatakan dia menyukai Ino, hatiku sakit sekali. Apakah Sasuke tidak pernah tau bahwa selama ini aku mencintainya ? Sangat mencintainya. Sejak awal bertemu denganmu Sasuke, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kenapa kau sekarang menyukai temanku sendiri ?

Hujan menggunyur tubuhku, sekarang aku jadi basah kuyup. Tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan dinginnya air yang membasahiku saat ini. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, tanpa sadar sedari tadi aku berjalan menuju rumah dan sekarang aku berada di depan rumah.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dan ada ibu di sana, ″Ya ampun, Sakura !″ pekik ibuku kaget. Kemudian aku dipapah oleh ibu ke dalam, aku segera mandi. Aku tidak tau air yang kugunakan mandi ini, air dingin atau hangat. Aku tidak merasakannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku lalu mengganti baju dan tidur. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, aku memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Tak lama air mataku menetes lagi. Aku menangis lagi. Entah berapa lama aku menangis, hingga aku lelah kemudian ketiduran.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat kaca jendela membangunkanku. Terdengar kicauan burung di luar. Ku buka mataku, terasa sembab mungkin akibat menangis semalam. Hari ini hari Senin, aku harus sekolah tapi kalau bertemu dengan ′mereka′... rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi bukankah cinta juga harus berkorban ? Cinta tidak harus memilikikan ? Aku tau Sasuke bukan untukku. Sasuke tidak pernah melihatku. Tidak akan pernah.

Setelah merenung sekian lama, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku harus kuat. Sakura _Ganbatte_ !

**Normal POV**

Sakura akhirnya pergi ke sekolah, setiba di sekolah Konoha High School Sakura bertingkah seperti biasa, menyapa anak-anak, tersenyum, tertawa. Tapi di balik semua itu tingkah Sakura yang seperti biasa luntur seketika setelah melihat Sasuke dan Ino berjalan ke gedung belakang sekolah. Sakura mengikuti mereka.

Setelah sampai Ino bertanya kepada Sasuke, ″Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Sasuke ?″

″Ada yang inginku bicarakan denganmu,″ Sasuke menjawab.

Sakura yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Ino merasa tidak enak menguping pembicaraan mereka, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari persembunyiannya menuju ke kelas.

Sementara di Sasuke dan Ino.

″Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?″ Tanya Ino kembali.

″Apa kau tau cara menyatakan cinta pada seseorang ?″

″Apa ! Kau mau menyatakan cinta pada seseorang ? Siapa ?″

Sasuke menghela nafas, ″Orang itu bersekolah disini.″

″Iya, tapi siapa ?″ Tanya Ino penasaran.

″Orang itu adalah…″

.

.

**Di kelas**

Sakura duduk termenung di bangkunya, melamun. _Pasti saat ini Sasuke telah menyatakan cintanya pada Ino._ Pikir Sakura.

Tak lama bel berbunyi, Sakura melihat Ino masuk ke kelas. ″Dari mana ?″ _Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Sakura !_ Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

″Dari… Eh… Da- dari toilet.″ Jawab Ino plus senyuman yang manis.

**Sakura POV**

Takku sangka ternyata Ino bisa berbohong untuk ini. Pasti sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku menggit bibirku.

_Dan tak mungkin untukku_

_Untuk gapai cintamu_

_Walau rasa di hati ingin memilikimu_

_Cinta harus berkoban_

_Walau harus menunggu selamanya_

_Aku tau kau bukan untukku._

″Sakura nanti aku tidak pulang denganmu. Kau tidak apakan pulang sendirian ?″

Aku memaklumi hal ini, pasti Ino akan pulang bersama Sasuke. ″Baiklah Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa kok pulang sendiri,″ jawabku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

**End of Sakura POV**

**Skip Time…**

Teng … Teng … Teng … Teng …

Bel pulang menggema di seluruh sekolah. Semua siswa-siswi sekolah KHS bernafas lega dengan bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan indahnya di telinga mereka itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia tidak mau melihat Sasuke dan Ino pulang bersama, jadi ia putuskan untuk tinggal di kelas lebih lama lagi. ″Aku pulang dulu, ya, Sakura,″ kata Ino. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Sekarang Sakura sendiri di kelas. ″Aku memang tidak mungkin untuk menjadi milik Sasuke. Tapi kenapa aku terus memikirkannya ? Tidak aku harus melupakan Sasuke !″ Teriak Sakura entah pada siapa.

″Aku tidak mungkin bisa menggapai cinta Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin untuk memilikimu Sasuke,″ gumam Sakura, air mata Sakura mulai keluar. Sakura menangis.

″Tidak, kau mungkin memilikiku.″

Sakura tersentak kaget, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang ada di kelas ini. ″Sasuke ! Kenapa kau ada di sini ?″

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah melangkah ke bangku Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke.

″Sakura, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?″

Sakura kaget bukan main, ″Ta- tapi… bukankah kau menyukai Ino ?″

″Tidak, perkataanku kemarin hanya untuk memancingmu saja. Aku melihatmu menangis di tengah hujan, aku juga mendengar perkataanmu yang tadi. Jadi maafkan aku, Sakura, yang telah menyakitimu.″ Kata Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya. ″Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.″

″Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.″

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, hidung mereka saling menyentuh, nafas mereka menjadi satu, dan bibir mereka bertemu, ciuman yang manis bagi mereka. Dan kelas ini menjadi saksi bisu cinta Sasuke dan Sakura.

**THE END**

Sebelum itu…

″Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?″ Tanya Ino kembali.

″Apa kau tau cara menyatakan cinta pada seseorang ?″

″Apa ! Kau mau menyatakan cinta pada seseorang ? Siapa ?″

Sasuke menghela nafas, ″Orang itu bersekolah disini.″

″Iya, tapi siapa ?″ Tanya Ino penasaran.

″Orang itu adalah… Sakura.″ Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah lembut.

.

.

.

DON'T SKIP PLEASE !

A/N : Aaahhkkk fic apaan nih ? Aduh abal, ghaje, dan Sasuke-nya OOC BANGET ! Plus gak nyambung sama lagunya. Singkat kata JELEK !

Para senpai dan para readers sekalian maafkanlah Cha yang nekat mau mem-publis fic abal bin ghaje ini. Maklum first fic dan Cha juga masih pemula, harus banyak belajar.

Yah, terima kasih buat Mya-nee, yang udah mau memberi tau Cha langkah2 mem-publis fic XD. I LUV YOU NEE-CHAN ! ^_^

Dan juga lagunya kak Agnes Monica yg telah memberikan inspirasi kepada Cha. I LUV U KAK AGNEZ ! : )

Dan akhir kata Review Please *Puppy eyes*

Flame ? Di terima. Tapi mohon yang mau menge-Flame tolong login (kalau punya akun) dan memberi alasan yang sejelas-jelasnya.

Dan terima kasih buat slient reader yng mau membaca fic Cha (meskipun gak Review juga gakpapa).

REVIEW PLEASE ! ^_^


End file.
